Educação
by notsweet
Summary: O que em casa não se aprende, a vida ensina. E do pior modo.


Os personagens não me pertencem. Aceito críticas. Boa leitura.

_x_

Eu já estava atrasada. Havia arrumado todas as minhas coisas, mas eu não estava pronta. Eu não queria estar pronta. Meu tutor era um lunático, só podia ser. Separar-me da minha melhor amiga? Isso era um absurdo. Eu tirava boas notas, era uma boa esportista, então porque me mudar de colégio?E pior, para um colégio interno?Eu minha boca grande perguntamos. E por que eu fiz isso?

"_Vocês duas são um problema sempre estão metidas em confusões, já foram expulsas mais de uma vez juntas!Isso é inadmissível. Nós, seus responsáveis, decidimos separa-las pois sozinhas vocês tem um rendimento melhor, e cá pra nós ela não era uma boa influencia parar você."

O que? Quem ele pensava que era para dizer com que eu posso ou não falar? O meu tutor.

Mas mesmo assim me mandar para um lugar estranho sem companhia alguma? Eu ficaria tão só. De novo.

Provavelmente o carro já estaria na porta do prédio me esperando, eu tinha que conferir se não havia esquecido nada. Não, minhas roupas, sapatos, assessórios, maquiagem e o mais importante, meus perfumes, estavam nas malas. Eu queria arrumar um motivo para demorar mais, porem não tinha. Era a minha despedida do meu canto, meu ninho. Meu tutor dizia que aquilo não era um apartamento, era um cubículo, mas eu me recusava a voltar para as reclamações e cobranças da casa dele. O meu cubículo, era MEU, tinha a minha cara.

Sem motivos para atrasar mais, sai e fechei finalmente a porta do meu apê. Desci o elevador com aquele monte de malas me arrependendo de ter tanta coisa. No saguão de entrada do prédio o motorista já estava esperando.

Parecia que não íamos chegar nunca. Meu tutor havia dito que o inferno, ou colégio como ele dizia, ficava em outra cidade, mas aquele lugar ficava "fora" da outra cidade. Era simplesmente uma forma de prender definitivamente os alunos, afinal não havia para onde fugir.

O colégio seria até agradável se eu não estivesse com tanta raiva dele. Era um Lugar bem iluminado pelo sol. Era também, enorme, bem cuidado.

Quando abri a porta do carro, percebi que uma mulher se aproximava:

_"Bem vinda senhorita Karin ao nosso colégio: Konoha Gakuen, muito prazer eu me chamo Shizune, sou a coordenadora do colégio e espero que se sinta bem aqui. Acompanhe-me, por favor, a levarei até o dormitório."

Dignei-me a não falar nada, passei arrogante por aquela mulher com o seu sorriso de fábrica. Percebi que tinha chegado muito cedo, não havia nenhum aluno pela escola. Que ótimo perdi minhas valiosas horas de sono por nada.

Passamos pelo gigantesco pátio do colégio e de lá deu para ver as quadras de esportes, o prédio das salas de aula, o salão e outros lugares que não me interessavam no momento.

O dormitório feminino ficava do outro lado do lugar onde estávamos que era, a secretaria da escola. Enquanto ela pegava algumas coisas pra mim, ela comentava sobre o colégio, falando primores da instituição. Eu não estava dando a mínima. Estava muito ocupada ouvindo Fiona.

O dormitório era enorme mostrando assim a quantidade de alunas que morariam naquele lugar, isso fora os garotos. Meu Deus aquilo seria provavelmente uma lata de sardinha se não fosse tão grande.

Ela finalmente percebeu que eu estava com fones de ouvido, puxou um da minha orelha e começou a reclamar:

_"Eu espero sinceramente, que tenha escutado as regras daqui senhorita Karin, pois ao quebrar qualquer uma delas será expulsa. Entendeu?"

Mas que droga. Eu devia ter escutado as regras, afinal como eu iria saber o que podia e o que não podia? Tinha que aprontar das minhas no escuro, até que um dia eu acertasse e fosse expulsa.

_Você entendeu? Vamos me responda!

Como estava sendo obrigada tinha que responder algo, minha arrogância tomou as rédeas da situação e disse:

_Que seja...!

Surtiu o efeito desejado. Eu a vi ficar furiosa. Menos um voto no conselho de classe futuro. Mais um ponto para a liberdade.

Ela me deu a bolsa com os objetos do colégio um pouco rude, tentando forçar uma calma que ela não tinha naquele momento, pois cada vez que ela me olhava eu estava com uma 'linda' expressão de deboche.

Finalmente ela saiu do quarto e eu pude observá-lo. Que 'ótimo'eu teria que dividi-lo com alguém. Tinha duas camas, dois armários e uma cômoda e esta seria minha, afinal onde eu teria colocado minha maravilhosa coleção de perfumes? Minhas malas já estavam ao lado de uma das camas comecei a colocar minhas coisas em seus, na época, devidos lugares. Fui dar uma olhada no banheiro era limpinho, bonitinho, mas pequeno demais para duas garotas, e se ela fosse tão vaidosa quanto eu? Iriam ter varias brigas por espaço no armário, por banhos exageradamente demorados e etc., que já haveriam provavelmente sem contar o banheiro. Com ele sendo minúsculo, as coisas ficariam ainda piores.

De repente ouvi um burburinho pela janela do meu quarto que ficava no 3º andar do prédio dos dormitórios femininos. Quando olhei, vi que estavam estacionando vario carros. Finalmente a juventude chegava.

Alguns minutos depois a porta do quarto se abriu. Que maravilha... Uma mosca morta entrou por ela. Uma garota muito pálida, com um cabelo absurdamente preto.

_Hum, err, o-ola!

Pra completar gaga!

_Ola! Respondi seca.

_Bem, a cômoda é minha, ok?! -Disse eu com um tom autoritário.

_Tu-tudo bem. E hum, meu nome é Hinata.- Ela disse, estendendo a mão timidamente

_Karin...e você, é de que ano? - Não dei a ousadia de retribuir o cumprimento.

_2º. Bem, eles colocam alunos do mesmo ano nos quartos. Para estimular o companheirismo. - ela deu um sorriso simpático, acho que para começar a "amizade".

Eu revirei os olhos, e balbuciei um 'humpf' desdenhoso. Mas eu precisava de alguém para me dizer como as coisas funcionavam. Então preparei o meu sorriso amarelo mais forçado e comentei:

_Então quer dizer que estamos na mesma turma? – Aquele tinha sido o tom de alegria mais falso de toda a minha vida

_Pro-provavelmente. –A garota respondeu espantada. Mais uma que vai acabar me chamando de maluca.

Pelo menos não era uma tagarela. Quieta e educada. E era bom que continuasse assim, eu na minha e ela na dela. Só necessária para tirar duvidas corriqueiras...

_Er, já... já esta na hora de se arrumar para a aula.- Ela ainda estava um pouco tensa.

Por mim que se danasse. Eu estava era preocupada com a fome que eu estava sentindo, aparentemente não haveria café da manha, já que os alunos estavam vindo de casa. Péssima idéia ter vindo em jejum.

A farda do colégio era horrorosa. Me senti uma bomba. Não iria poder aproveitar minhas formas perfeitas. Que droga.

_Você sabe quais são as matérias de hoje?- perguntei entediada. Ela hoje mesmo ia se irritar com a minha estranha mudança de humor.

_É só olhar no horário que veio junto com os materiais.

Se ela não tivesse dito isso tão pacificamente eu diria que foi um fora. Mas ela não tinha cara de quem tinha coragem de dar um fora em alguém. Então fiquei calada.

A 1ª aula era de literatura. Pelo menos isso. Se começasse com alguma matéria ruim eu iria odiar ainda mais esse colégio.

Ouvimos o sinal de ir para aula naquele instante. Peguei meus materiais e dei uma olhada rápida no espelho. Ajeitei a gola da camisa para não passar o vexame daquilo aparecer. Hinata viu por um momento e perguntou:

_O-o que foi isso, no seu pescoço?

_Não é de sua conta. – respondi ríspida

Ela entendeu bem e não perguntou mais nada. Achei que ia perguntar por que não dobrei a manga da camisa como todas as outras pessoas. Bom para ela não ter perguntado.

O colégio estava infestado de pessoas. Eu estava tão chateada que nem continuei a tradição que eu e Tayuya criamos: selecionar os alvos para atacar durante o ano. Os alvos eram os garotos. É claro.


End file.
